


Clueless Dorks

by GayCheerios



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Background Celegiri, Beach Day, Boys In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Snuggling, They Chillin, They’re really bad at feelings okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: He sighs and goes back to his phone. He scrolls throughout all of his and Byakuya’s messages. Him saying how cute Byakuya is and vice versa. Some Love Live memes here and there, and a lot of blushing reaction memes. Could this really be true?





	Clueless Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my legal wife, my love, my angel, my EVERYTHING!!! She doesn’t have an ao3 because this place is too scary for my little peach bUT ANYWAY! 
> 
> i miss her very much and we keep thinking about the day we get to go to the beach together. How we met was through a Naegami discord server so this is dedicated to her because we share one (1) braincell and we dont know how feelings work. 
> 
> Love you Darling 💖💖💖💖

Makoto keeps checking his phone, waiting for a message to come. Kyoko glances over to Makoto’s phone and laughs. 

“Makoto, what in the world are you doing?” She asks, her soft laughter ringing in the air. 

Today Makoto decided to go to the beach with a few of his friends. Chihiro, Mondo and Taka are in their own little area, with Chihiro being under a small tent with Taka along with him and Mondo playing volleyball with Leon and Hiro. Celeste and Kyoko are sitting under an umbrella together, with Celeste’s head sitting in Kyoko’s lap. Makoto brought Komaru along too, with her and Toko being girlfriends and all.

Makoto blushes a bit when suddenly his phone buzzes and he can’t help but glance at his phone. 

_ Byakuya: well honestly Makoto you’re cute _

He thinks he’s going to die once he reads the message from the heir. He wordlessly shows the message to his best friend and she laughs. 

“So that’s why you’ve been so lovestruck recently, I knew something was up with you and Byakuya.” She says, putting her lavender hair in a ponytail. 

“Hey, hush it Kyoko!” He pouts. Turning his attention to the phone. 

_ Makoto: :O! _

_ Makoto: No you >:3 _

_ Byakuya: I won’t play this game again, YOU are the cutest. _

Makoto laughs.

_ Makoto: FINE, you win this round, but next time i won’t spare you >:3 _

_ Byakuya sent an image  _

_ It’s an image of a character surrounded by hearts and smiling.  _

Makoto feels his face flush and he lets out a little squeal of excitement. He shows Kyoko and kicks his legs back and forth in his beach chair. 

“So have you confessed?” 

Makoto’s laughs stop and he looks away. “Well...I just don’t know if he likes me back?! I think he just wants to be friends and is trying to learn pop-culture and stuff…”

“Makoto, he is sending you cutesy images and consistently telling you that you are cute, of course he likes you.” Celeste’s sleepy voice cuts through the air, she yawns and wraps herself in Kyoko’s warmth. 

He sighs and goes back to his phone. He scrolls throughout all of his and Byakuya’s messages. Him saying how cute Byakuya is and vice versa. Some Love Live memes here and there, and a lot of blushing reaction memes. Could this really be true? He didn’t want to ruin their relationship...then it would be awkward, and what if they never talked again. 

Makoto groans and turns off his phone. Then clicks it to life once more. The date reads September 9th. 

“Tell him Makoto.” Kyoko says loudly, attracting the others. 

“What’s Makoto gonna tell someone?” Mondo asks, hovering over the phone. 

“I want to know too!” Chihiro smiles, bringing along Taka to huddle next to Mondo.

Soon everyone is crowded around Makoto. 

He opens his phone to his messages with Byakuya. 

_ Makoto: hey i...really like you. But as...more than a friend and i don’t know if you feel the same. _

He hovers over the send button and sighs. Kyoko quickly snatches the phone and hits the send button.

“You’re welcome.” She smiles coyly, going back to cuddling with Celeste.

_ Byakuya is typing… _

_ Byakuya: Me too...I thought it was just me??? So? You like me back?? _

  
  


Makoto gasps and shows the phone to all his friends. His mouth was agape in absolute shock. Everyone cheered for Makoto and laughed. 

_ Makoto:so...now what?  _

_ Makoto: what if we actually started dating? haha just kidding...unless…? _

_ Byakuya: I’d like to find out what that unless is _

_ Makoto: so we’re dating??!????!!! _

_ Byakuya: I think so?!? _

_ Makoto: so you’re my boyfriend now… _

_ Byakuya: And you’re my boyfriend now… _

_ Makoto: that’s amazing!!!!!! _

_ Byakuya: It is amazing _

_ Makoto: hey boyfriend how about you come meet us at the beach ;P _

_ Byakuya: Perhaps I might, no, I will. I’ll see you there cutie. I have free time and the hotel I’m in is very close to the beach. So I’ll see you soon <3 _

“Y’ALL!” Makoto shouts excitedly, showing his phone around to all his friends. They whoops excitedly for him. 

“Finally, you two have been pining  _ forever _ .” Kyoko smirked, pulling her sunglasses down ever so slightly to make direct eye contact with Makoto. 

“Ahah…” Makoto laughs embarrassed. 

Makoto can’t help but fidget, he wants to hug...well more like kiss Byakuya right now. It’s a fuzzy and fluffy sensation all at once, and he can’t keep the blush from his cheeks away. 

Soon all his impatient prayers are answered and Byakuya is walking onto the beach. Makoto can’t help all the joy and love for Byakuya racing in his system. The minute he sees Byakuya he runs to the other and pushes himself against the blonde. 

“Hi.” He smiles, gazing into his glittering eyes, he remarks to himself that he’s already lost in them. 

“Hello cutie.” Byakuya smiles back, pressing a kiss to Makoto’s forehead. Makoto gasps and looks up at his now boyfriend with adoring eyes. He can’t help the sensation overwhelming him and decides what the hell, and presses an unknowing kiss to Byakuya’s lips. This is months of mutual pining built up and damn it feels nice. 

Makoto pulls away from the taller one and giggles. He can’t help but laugh. He’s wanted this for so long. So long he was talking to Byakuya over the internet and he hasn’t been able to see him, they go to different schools after all. He only flew down to where Makoto lives a few days ago and he was busy. 0

They both laugh and hug each other tightly. 

“Byakuya, will you stay with me forever?” 

Byakuya looks down at the boy he’s hugging so tightly on this warm September day. “Of course.”

Makoto’s eyes light up and he hugs the other impossibly tight. 

“I love you.” He whispers, sort of hoping Byakuya wouldn’t hear him. 

“Well I love you too.” Byakuya admits, and pulls Makoto into another soft kiss. “You’re perfect, you know that?” 

“No, you.” Makoto teases, and grabs Byakuya’s hand. “Come on, let’s go for a walk! You always said you wanted to walk on the beach with me!”

“How did you not get the hints that I liked you?”

“Uh,...well I don’t know? How did  _ you  _ not get my hints!!” Makoto pouted.

“I guess we’re both bad at feelings.” Byakuya chuckles.

“I guess so.” Makoto sighs happily. 

  
  



End file.
